Life in the forest
by Beywriter
Summary: After a plane crash, Max and Tyson are stranded in the Chinese mountains with these weird like cat people that call themselves NekoJin's
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there**

**Life in the forest**

They appear as they do in season 1

"wow, the Chinese Mountain ranges are beautiful"

"so your enjoying your present Tyson?"

"yeah, thanks for letting me bring Max"

"no problem, she smiled"

She spoke down the radio to the Air Traffic Controllers.

Max had his face pressed to the window.

"I hope your face isn't staining the window" she called back laughing.

They were at about 11000 feet flying in a Cessna Citation X his Mother had bought, Flying was in her blood, she loved it and it was why she joined JAL.

With her wage she bought a small Private Jet and changed from a Grand Caravan to a Citation X.

Her name was Samantha "Sam" for short.

"Thank you Mrs Granger" He said.

There was a sudden Bang, she checked the instruments.

Engine 2 was on fire.

They raced to the flight deck

"mum, whats going on?"

"Engine fire no 2 Engine, its out and were heading to Shang Hai.

The Aircraft started pitching down, Sam disengaged the Autopilot and pulled up...nothing.

She cursed under her breath.

"whats wrong?" Max asked

"Hydraulics failure"

"Hydraulics?" Tyson asked

"This Aircraft like most Aircraft today have hydraulics which help move the flaps at the end of the wing (Ailerons which make the Aircraft go left or right), Elevators (the tail of the Aircraft that makes the Aircraft descend or ascend).

It is like this fluid that runs through a lot of plumbing to these parts, a failure means the fluid has completely leaked out of this plumbing or the systems controlling the hydraulics have failed and were going down"

"as in Crash?"

"Yes, go back to your seats and when I say brace, you know how to, don't you?"

They nodded.

Sam spoke down the mic to ATC

"Mayday, mayday, mayday.

Cessna 1 India Tango has engine failure number 2 and hydraulics failure.

We are going down".

There was nothing they can do.

Max started crying.

Tyson left his seat and sat down next to Max.

"Tyson, I'm scared"

"I am to.

You can punch me for killing you as well"

"Tyson, its not your fault"

"IT IS" Tyson said stubbornly.

"you didn't know we'd crash".

"but its still my fault...sorry"

"I accept, but don't be beating yourself up for the last few seconds we have left"

Tyson grabbed Max's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Max squeezed back.

"BRACE" she yelled

They tucked their heads between their legs.

"this is where we kiss our butt's goodbye"Max joked.

There was a huge banging noise, they were forced forward a little by the force of the impact but the belt and chairs in front of them.

Then back into their seats.

There was a loud scraping noise and sounding of the Aluminum hull twisting, bending and breaking.

The Aircraft stopped and force kept them moving, the seats in front of them fell forward and the seats they were on also fell forward.

Silence.

"whoa, whats that?"

the green haired Neko-Jin said, he went forward but this strange smell he didn't like made him keep his distance.

"Gotta tell the guys"

He left, but leaving markers to assist him in finding the downed Jet.

Well, Chapter 1 is up...will write another soon :-)


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters, stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**Life in the Forest part 2**

"It came down over here" The Green haired neko said.

The Green haired Neko-Jin was following a path he marked out.

"its just past this next bush"

He pushed it aside to reveal the jet.

"what is it?" The pink haired neko asked

"I watched it...its a cloud maker, it was real high making clouds and then it started coming closer, closer"

"Cloud maker?" the dark skinned Neko asked

"you know, those things that fly real high and the cloud comes out of the back?"

The dark haired neko laughed.

"Thats what you call them?"

We call them Birds"

"so its dead?" the Pink haired girl asked

"or sleeping" The Tall Neko suggested.

The Golden eyed Neko walked forward to investigate.

His face screwed up when a really bad smell reached his sensitive half-cat nostrils.

"there's a real bad smell over here" he called back

"there's a hole near what I think is the front"

He was talking about the exit, it blew out on the crash.

"Lee, can you come here a sec?"

"sure"

Lee went over to the other teen

"you going in?"

"yeah"

"I don't know Ray"

"come on"

"fine"

They entered the plane

"this...is weird"

"yeah, its hollow.

Lee I don't like this"

The cabin was a wreck, some of the over head panels were fallen.

The Air masks were dangling, over head lockers had fallen and a couple were hanging open.

Seats were uprooted, wall panels fell in.

Lee accidentally kicked Tyson's arm

"oops...hay,look"

Ray lifted the seats back.

"Look"

"Are they alive?" Lee asked

Ray felt for pulses, he found pulses on both boys and Ray nodded.

Max and Tyson were strapped in.

They tried to lift them out.

"these are stopping them"

Ray reached into his pocket and pulled out Driger.

He used one of the blades on the attack ring to cut through the belts.

"that smell is really getting stronger, hurry Ray.

Suddenly a small explosion at the back of the plane.

The fuel was catching fire.

"hurry, this whole thing could be blown sky high"

Lee pulled out Galleon and cut through Max's belt.

They got out as the fuel in the wings exploded sending shrapnel everywhere.

"Who are they?" The Girl asked

"Mariah, run home and get our beds ready these guys need medical attention"

she nodded and started to run ahead

"Shouldn't we run as well?" Ray asked

"this guy is real heavy"

If Tyson had been awake he would have been offended.

They finally returned back to the village with the out cold teens on their backs.

The Sun had started to set.

"Mariah, you ready?" he called out to his sister

"in here" she called back

Mariah had prepared there beds and got two sponges and some bandages ready.

Ray and Lee put them down, They grabbed the sponges and started to clean the blood of their faces.

Max had a cut on the top right of his forehead, and a cut on his right arm running about 5 inches.

Tyson had a cut down the left of his face, his arms were also bleeding.

Next morning Max awoke with a real bad headache.

"ow, my head"

he opened an eye to look around

"this isn't an Airplane"

Max saw Tyson next to him, both were bandaged up.

"Tyson...wake up" the blond hissed.

The door opened and Max opened the other eye to look at who was coming through.

"oh good, your awake!" she said

"hi, where am I and who are you?"

"My name is Mariah and your in my bed"

she smirked

"no what Town?"

"White Tiger Village, but cutie whats your name?"

Max blushed.

"Max, pleased to meet you"

he held out a hand and Mariah shook it.

"who's your friend?"

"he's Tyson, he might not get up for a while though"

Max moved to get up

"No!

Stay in bed, your leg was dislocated and my Brother snapped it back in.

I'll be right back"

Max nodded

"well she seems nice" he thought.

Mariah came back with a guy who looked like her brother

"greetings my name is Lee and whats yours?"

"My names Max and I guess you two are Brother and sister?"

"yes, Mariah is my little sister and who's your friend?"

"Tyson"

"Pleased to meet you Max" Lee said offering his hand

Max shuck it.

Tyson woke up slowly.

"ah, wake up Tyson" Lee said

his eyes shot open

"where am I, who are you guys

Have you kidnapped us and how do you know my name?"

"Tyson...relax, I told them.

Tyson, I want you to meet Lee and Mariah"

They nodded at their names

"woa are you two like family?"

"yeah we are" Lee said

"So where are we?"

Tyson sat up

"your in the White Tiger Village, we pulled you out of that weird bird before it exploded"

Tyson suddenly remembered

"did you get my mother out?"

"your Mother was with you?" Mariah asked

Tyson nodded.

"were sorry, but you two were the only people we got out of the bird"

"its called an Airplane" Max said

"its used to take people from one place to the other at super fast speeds"

Tyson started crying.

The door opened and a teen with really long hair walked in, Max wasn't sure if it was a boy or Girl.

"oh, I see you two are awake...hey, whats wrong?"

Ray noticed the Brunette was crying

"he just found out his mother was dead" Mariah said to the new teen in the room.

"hey Ray" Lee said back

Tyson calmed a bit.

Ray sat on the bed next to Tyson.

"Hey, whats your name?" he asked softly

"T...tyysoo..n"

"mine is Ray"

"ni..ce to meet y,you"

Ray handed him a tissue

"thanks"

"this is a leaf"

"Problem?" Ray asked

"no"

Tyson wiped his eyes and blew his nose.

He got another leaf and wrapped it together.

"I'm sorry about your mother"

"thanks"

Ray turned his attention to the Blond who was looking at them with sad eyes

"whats your name?"

"Max"

"hi Max, I'm Ray"

"good to meet you"

he shuck there hands.

"hey, Ray...is there a phone here I can use?"

"Phone?" Ray asked confused

"Whats a phone?" Mariah asked to Lee

"I don't know"

Max gulped

"A phone is a thing thats used to talk to other people that are a long way a way"

"Is there a Tv here or something?" Tyson asked and got the same response

"oh great, we crashed in a primitive society" he thought

"is there any power, you know Electricity?"

"Tyson, what are you talking about?" Ray asked

"forget it"

Tyson's stomach rumbled.

"okay we'll fix Breakfast, guys come on" Ray said leading them out and closing the door on the shocked teens.

"I don't believe we've been rescued by primitive people" Max said lying down.

Ray and Mariah came back in about 10 minutes later

"Breakfast guys!" Ray said bringing in a tray of food.

"Food!"

Tyson said.

They were both leaning against the headboards.

"Guys you have to look out, Tyson loves food...he will eat everything you have"

Tyson shot him a look as Ray handed Tyson the tray.

It contained Fish.

"Fish?"

"yeah, you'll love it"

"Thanks,

Do you know about any other towns?"

"no, this forest is huge...

Your the only outsiders I've ever seen or anybody has seen"

"so I guess...were stuck here"

"seems like it but I wouldn't use the word Stuck...this place can be fun, like do you guys Beyblade?"

Tyson looked up from his plate.

"mmblde?"

Tyson gulped down the fish

"yeah, I'm the champ"

"good, you may be worthy competition" the Girl said

"I'll easily beat you...lets go"

Tyson got out of bed and instantly fell over, groaning in pain

"oh...yeah sure...I'm shacking in my boots"

Ray went over and helped Tyson back into bed.

Max laughed.

(Narrator)

Max and Tyson eventually made a full recovery.

Tyson and Mariah eventually battled and Tyson lost...Badly.

They both lived in the White Tiger Village and were accepted by the Villagers.

Max and Tyson passed away, living a meaning full life.

Aged 31 and 49.

Both Bladers were presumed dead so no search was ever preformed.

Dai Chi took over Tyson's position.

But...we know the truth, don't we?

Beywriter: well, another fic done

Tyson: whats with the quick ending?

Beywtiter: I dunno, I just wanted to end like that.

Did you like it?

Ray: I did, it made it feel like one of those movies that were based on real events you see on crappy day time Tv

Max: it was cool

Dai Chi: Wooooooooooohoooooooooo, I'm world Champ!

Tyson: Come here monkey boy

Beywriter: guy's go and calm Tyson before he kills Dai Chi

Everyone goes

Beywriter: Well, I hope you enjoyed it...please review as I close the book on another fic.


End file.
